


Burning Desire

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's DreamWorks Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom Jack Frost, Dom Hiccup Haddock, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Sub Jack Frost, Temperature Play, Top Hiccup Haddock, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack was ice and snow, but Hiccup loved the contrast of hot wax on that pale skin.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Phoe's DreamWorks Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	Burning Desire

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || Burning Desire || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Burning Desire – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, temperature play, wax play, BDSM, bondage, explicit sexual content, anal

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Jack was ice and snow, but Hiccup loved the contrast of hot wax on that pale skin.

**Burning Desire**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Dating Jack Frost was, in itself, an act of engaging in temperature play.

Jack ran so very cold – he literally had frost forming at the tips of his fingers when he would lazily drag them over anything, including Hiccup's skin. But the thing that Hiccup enjoyed the most was driving his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge with _heat_. Jack was so very sensitive to it, the whimpers spilling from his lips were unique and enchanting and Hiccup loved them.

"Sh, you can do this, just a little more, Snowflake", murmured Hiccup lowly.

Jack was whimpering and arching his back. His hands were shackled to the bed-frame – with shackles of Jack's own making, all out of ice. To keep him still as Hiccup loomed over him and oh-so slowly dripped hot wax down Jack's chest. Hiccup was buried balls-deep inside of Jack and with every thrust into the white-haired Guardian, Hiccup would drip some wax on Jack.

While Jack was ice, Hiccup was fire. He was the guard of dragons, after all. He loved fire, loved working in the forges. And he loved the way the heat made Jack so desperate and needy. The thing was; Jack loved it just as much. He loved to give up his power to Hiccup, he loved this extreme sensation that contrasted his normal experience of living his ice-cold existence.

Hiccup was squeezing Jack's thigh hard with one hand as he fucked him. The wax was cooling in pretty patterns, his skin red from the heat – so different from the usual paleness. He was Hiccup's favorite canvas to draw on nowadays. Jack whimpered and arched off the bed.

Knowing that his lover was close to his limits, Hiccup put the candle down and grasped Jack's waist to fuck him harder, now that they were close. Jack gasped, tugging on his chains as though he wanted to escape, to do something. Smiling, Hiccup leaned in to kiss Jack.

"You gotta tell me what you want, Snowflake", whispered Hiccup.

"Come. I want to come, Hics", groaned Jack frustrated, bucking up.

Humming amused, Hiccup wrapped his fingers around Jack's cock, making Jack shudder all the more. He knew that to Jack, the heat of Hiccup's cock inside of him and his large hands wrapped around his own cock were already very intense, even more so after the wax play. With a howl on his lips did Jack come all over them both, sagging back onto the sheets spent and happy. Hiccup groaned as he followed his lover and came, making Jack whimper at the feeling of the hot cum inside of him. After pulling out, Hiccup carefully removed the cooled wax from Jack's chest and pulled his boyfriend into a soothing hug, as soon as Jack had melted the shackles.

"Love you, Hotcup", hummed Jack with a lazy, happy smile, kissing Hiccup softly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I took kink prompts two weeks ago on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) and am now working through writing them! Going with ice for HiJack woulda been too obvious for the temperature play, so I figured... why not wax ;D


End file.
